<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karl's Journey: Back to the Future by ImADissapointment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828623">Karl's Journey: Back to the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADissapointment/pseuds/ImADissapointment'>ImADissapointment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Found Family, Freindship, Implied realtionships, Original Character(s), Time Travel, e - Freeform, idk how to tag this fanfiction, immortal character, karl jacobs is so cool, poggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADissapointment/pseuds/ImADissapointment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking through the beautiful forests of the Dream SMP, Karl comes across a mysterious and interesting leather book with a green, glowing swirl on the front. Beside it is a rusty, golden pocket watch.</p><p> With his curiosity getting the better of him, he picks it up, upon opening the book and speaking a couple of lines of text he is abruptly flung into a vortex, a vortex that takes him back to the past. </p><p> What will Karl now do with his fantastical discovery of time travel and what will he say when a familiar face continues to keep popping up no matter what time period he goes to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm sure you are all familiar with Karl's Tales From the SMP, at least I hope. Now I LOVE it so, so much! There's been so much time, care, and effort put into it, it's pretty much impossible to not love it. Now, I'm sure most of you have seen Karl time traveller fanart/headcanons. And those got me thinking a lot. </p><p>So, I decided to make a fanfiction, a fanfiction about time traveller Karl Jacobs and all the zany adventures he goes on through time, both to the past and the future. </p><p>Tbh, I just love the concept so much, so much that I just had to make a fanfiction about it. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun hangs high in the sky, about a quarter past two. Trees blow slightly in the mid-summer breeze. The sun shines down on the beautiful and...Interestingly built Dream SMP. Tall towers built purely of cobblestone stand high, overshadowing everything and everyone else. Wooden roads covered in potholes with no intention to be fixed sit low on the ground. People mingle about the town, some talking about their mundane lives, others fighting over nuanced and trivial things. However, among everyone, on the outskirts of the city stands one man and that man's name is Karl Jacobs. </p>
<p>Karl Jacobs, a young 22-year-old man, and the treasurer of the great city of L'manburg. He stands at the average height of 5'11. His weight is that of the average man. His hair, a light, wavy brown. His eyes, a light baby blue. His completion, extremely pale. Basically, he's a very average looking guy, which is totally fine. In fact, it's great, nothing wrong with looking average, just stating mere facts. </p>
<p>He walks along one of the many busted and hole filled streets, hands in his multi-coloured hoodie pockets while humming lightly to himself. It's a comfortable sweater, the one he has on. Sure, it's an eyesore in terms of colour combinations but that's what gives it charm. Plus it doesn't really matter what it looks like, because this sweater is the comfiest thing to have every touched Karl's skin. </p>
<p>The front is a rich purple with a green swirl placed in the centre. The sleeves are a variety of colours moving between blue, pink, yellow, and purple. The backside is again, purple but has his initials <em>"KJ"</em> sewed into the back. Lastly, his hoodie is a deep magenta. And like I said before, it is the most comfortable sweater Karl owns and likewise, his favourite. </p>
<p>The man continues to tread down the street, his white and light purple sneakers kicking up dust as he moves.    The sun beams radiantly onto his skin, causing him to admit a cheerful glow. It's a lovely day for an afternoon stroll. Karl reaches the end of the road, stepping down onto the soft, green, grass. Karl continues to hum to his favourite songs as he moves into the forest. </p>
<p>Many birch and oak trees stand tall around him, their leaves rustling in the wind and likewise the locks of his hair moving gently about. Birds chirp about, harmonizing with the young man. squirrels scurry about, chacing chipmunks with their cheeks filled with nuts and seeds. It's a fantastic day to be alive and Karl could want nothing more than this at that moment. </p>
<p>He looks around, swaying a bit with his step. He takes in the sights of L'manburg's forest, he basks in the time he has alone. While Karl does enjoy the company of others, he still appreciates the moments he gets to spend alone. Alone in his thoughts, alone to be free and do whatever he pleases. He skips a bit, looking to the ground until something causes him to halt in his tracks. He raises his eyebrows in confusion while tilting his head to the side. "What the heck?" He mutters.</p>
<p>Buried about halfway in the ground is a book. It has a leather covering and dirt splattered all over it. However, that is not what catches Karl's eye. No, it's the pictorial, bright, green light admitting from it.</p>
<p>Karl stands aloof, not all to certain whether he should approach the strange glowing book or not. He takes a step forward but then takes two back, biting the inside of his cheek. His curiosity is peaked, wishing to see what exactly the relic is but at the same time, his better judgement tells him to steer clear of the item. The glow is entrancing, almost hypnotic. It drags Karl's eyes on it, unwilling to let him break his stare. The man had never seen anything like it in his life. His thoughts jumble around in his brain for a minute or so, debating if he should approach or not. The more he looks, the more his pending curiosity eats away at the back of his brain. He stares at the book a little longer, thinking, contemplating, wondering. He takes a deep breath and steps forward. </p>
<p>He approaches the book cautiously, treating it like he's coming up to a scared injured animal in need of rescue. The light seems to grow brighter with every step Karl takes, causing him to grow warier of his choices. Be bends down, getting on his knees. The book continues to glow with an almost blinding light, upon closer inspection, he can see that the light is admitting from a green swirl quite like the one on his sweater. </p>
<p>The man looks down, awestruck, he pulls his sweater outward to look at the graphic printed on the front. He audibly "wows" upon seeing the two. <em>"What the honk is this thing?' </em></p>
<p>Karl carefully reaches his hands forward, they shake and begin to sweat. He takes hold of it, dirt snaking its way between his fingers and under his nails. He pulls it out of the Earth, bringing it towards himself. The light illuminates on his face, causing his eyes to squint from the sheer brightness of it. He moves it around in his hands, turning it carefully so he doesn't cause a single scratch to touch it. It's rough to the touch and feels to be quite old. "What is this?" </p>
<p>He turns it over to the spine, a rusty lock sits, no key attached. He jostles it, trying to get it to open. It doesn't budge. Karl sighs heavily. Gently placing the book on the ground, Karl runs a hand through his hair. He looks around, seeing if there is anything he could possibly use. His eyes dart around the terrain in the looks for something to pry the lock open with. His eyes dart to the space beside the hole where he pulled the book from. A small object juts from the ground. His eyes squint, trying to make out what it possibly could be. It's small and golden, almost like a key. Karl reaches forward, taking the small gold object in his hand. His heart drops a bit upon seeing it, it looks to be a pocket watch. It's rusty, looks like it's seen the face of time (haha). He pops it open, dirt falls out but so does one other thing. A small metallic object, before it can hit the ground, Karl puts his other hand out to catch it. </p>
<p>A small, silver key falls into his palm. A glimmer of hope meets his eyes, he snaps the watch closed and places it beside him. He twirls the key in his hands for a minute. The light from the sun catches on it, causing smalls rays to shine from it. He picks up the book in his hands, the green light still shining bright. He takes it and carefully places the key into the hole. He turns it, holding his breath. It clicks. He feels his breath hitch. He continues to turn the key till the lock breaks loose. He stares at the book breathless as he slips the key into his jean pocket. </p>
<p>He holds the book in his hands. The light continues to shines onto his face, causing his eyes to shimmer. He takes a deep breath before taking a hand to turn the book open. The glowing dissipates slowly. Words meet the young man's eyes. He sits, mouth agape. He breathlessly whispers, "Oh my God..." </p>
<p>He reaches down, picking up the golden pocket watch again. His eyes scan the pages, his mind barely processing a thing on them. He looks across the first page, looking over the words. He opens his mouth, speaking out loud. "The book of time long since past and time yet to come," </p>
<p>He looks over at the pocket watch again. It shines in the sunlight. His eyes trail back over to the book. "Ye who reads this will be granted the ability to travel through the passage of time," </p>
<p>His eyes brighten. "Passage of time?" </p>
<p>He brings the book close to his face, reading the words carefully. "It's a sacred and sensitive ability, only to be wheilded by those who desire to pursue good. Tread carefully with the knowledge bestowed upon you." </p>
<p>He looks back at the watch and then to the book, his eyes dart between the two for a minute or so, trying to make sense of all the information being thrown at him. Soon enough though, his face beams. A laugh escapes his lips. "Wait," He exclaims. </p>
<p>"So, time travel?" He shakes the book lightly. "This book allows me to time travel?" </p>
<p>Gittiness bubbles in his chest as well as excitement. "Holy crap." He gasps.</p>
<p>He shuts the book, jaw still on the floor. "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!" He babbles over and over again. </p>
<p>"That-that's literally the coolest thing ever!" </p>
<p>Karl takes a few deep breaths, trying to ground himself. Upon the amazement of this discovery, he forgot about the very thing the book was about. A lightbulb goes off in Karl's head. He shoves the watch into his pocket and frantically flips through the pages of the book yet carefully so he doesn't rip them. He eyes scan the pages until he finds what he's looking for. Once he does, he places a finger on it. "Here!" He shouts. </p>
<p>He looks up and down the page, reading aloud to himself. "Accessing Time Travel: In order for one to access the ability to time travel, all they must do is say the following words. 'Past, present and future, meld together and take me to a different time period than the one I live in." </p>
<p>He pauses for a moment, looking up from the book. "Wait," </p>
<p>His eyebrows furrow. "Is it really that simp-" </p>
<p>Karl's words are abruptly cut off by a loud swooshing noise and a massive gust of air rushing past him. Karl falls onto his back in alarm. He looks up, baby blue eyes growing wide. A large vortex sits mere feet away from him. It swirls, mixing colours of green, purple, and blue. It looks cosmic, it looks unreal. The vortex causes a massive surge of wind due to it sucking everything around it inward. Small flowers and grasses uproot from the ground and are pulled in. </p>
<p>Karl continues to sit on the ground in disbelief, he simply can't believe what sits in front of him, it's unlike anything he's ever seen. The book glows brighter than it has ever before. It slowly moves away from Karl's side, drifting towards the vortex. "Wait hold on," Karl panics.</p>
<p>The book moves further from his grasp. It lifts off the ground, Karl reaches a hand outward but the book slips from his fingertips. It moves closer and closer towards the vortex. Karl scrambles on the ground, panicking. The book moves into the vortex, in a last desperate attempt to get the book back, Karl lunges himself forward. Falling into the vortex. He falls in and likewise, the vacuum of colour closes behind him. </p>
<p>It shuts, leaving a perfect oak and birch forest in the midafternoon heat, leaves continue to sway in the wind and birds chirping gleefully. All looks normal, all looks well but elsewhere. There is a young man in the vast expanse of an unknown vortex of colour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Village that Went Mad Part 1:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think you lads know where this is going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swirls and blasts of colour fly around the young man, he spins uncontrollably in the midst. Trying his best to gain a sense of reality and where things are placed. Karl's head spins, his stomach turns, he swears that if he stays like this for a second or more he'll throw up. Karl looks into the distance, he sees what he originally was chacing after, the book. </p><p>Like him, it spins about, flipping through pages and still growing the same neon green light. Karl mimics the motion of swimming, pushing himself towards the object. Once it's barely in reach, he throws an arm out, grasping onto the book. "Gotcha!" He exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>Karl pulls the book to his chest as well as his knees. He continues to spin around, like a pile of clothing in a washing machine. He feels his mind spin, his thoughts trail to various different things. Thoughts of where he is, why he's here, and where he's going. Suddenly, a bright light shines into Karl's eyes. He squints, placing a hand above his forehead to try and see where it's coming from. The end of the vortex shines brightly, nothing is clear, he can't make out a thing. However, Karl gets pulled closer and closer towards the light. While it's intimidating, he doesn't struggle to pull away from it. He simply buries his head into his book and gets ready to brace whatever is to come. </p><p>The light engulfs him, for a second everything goes blurry and his mind fuzzes. His mind blanks for a moment or so. Everything draws a blank and Karl travels into the great unknown exspace of the bright light. </p><p> </p><p>Everything goes black. The chirping of birds fills his ears and a slight breeze blows past his face. He feels a shiver run up his spine as his senses start to come to. "Hello?" An ambient voice speaks. </p><p> </p><p>It's unfamiliar. Karl begins to feel his fingers and toes. "Mister, are you ok?" </p><p> </p><p>The voice continues to speak. Karl feels grass brush gently against his face. "Are you... Alive?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl groans a bit, he feels queasy. His eyes start to open, slowly but surely, light meets them. He starts to gain a sense of his surroundings. Everything feels quite like the forest back at L'manburg, it also looks the same. "Mister?" The voice grows much clearer </p><p> </p><p>Karl slowly diverts his eyes from the ground, he looks wide-eyed upon seeing the person before him. They aren't like anyone he's seen before, certainly not someone who lives in L'manburg. A young boy stands above him, hunched over and his eyes are filled with worry. He wears a straw hat with a green leaf attached to the brim. His face is dirty and his light brown hair is matted. His light hazel eyes hold a youthful stare. His clothes, much like the rest of him are dirt-filled and covered in patched-up holes.  He wears a simple white shirt with light green trousers. </p><p> </p><p>Karl's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What the heck?" He mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>The boy lets out an audible sigh of relief. He crouches down, tilting his head to the side. "Are you ok mister?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Karl continues to lay on the ground, confused and aloof. He, however, manages to shake himself. Karl pushes himself up with his hands. He nods his head slightly. "Y-yeah, doing just peachy." </p><p> </p><p>The boy lets out another sigh of relief. "Oh, good." </p><p> </p><p>Karl moves to his knees. He turns his head back to the little boy, he swears the guy looks slightly familiar to someone he knows but he can't quite place a finger on it. "Who are you?" Karl asks.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looks, eyes wide, processing the man's words for a moment or so. His face strikes realization, he points to himself. "Me?"</p><p> </p><p>Karl nods. "Yeah, you." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, ok!" </p><p> </p><p>The boy reaches a friendly hand out, smiling brightly. "My name is Robin! What's yours?" </p><p> </p><p><em>"Robin." </em>He takes note of that.</p><p> </p><p>Karl takes the child's hand, still quite disoriented but he replies. "Karl, Karl Jacobs." </p><p> </p><p>The boy grins. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jacobs!"</p><p> </p><p>The two let go of each other. Karl stills sit in awe, the awe that he is in a location he doesn't know and that this time-traveling stuff seems to have worked. Karl looks around, trying to see if he can figure out where he is. "Where...Where are we?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just outside of 'Not a Very Good Town Town,' sir." </p><p> </p><p>Karl raises an eyebrow. "Not a Very Good Town Town?" </p><p> </p><p>Robin nods. "Mhm! It's a...Interesting establishment, to say the least." </p><p> </p><p>He scratches the back of his neck but soon perks up. "But, it's a lovely home!" </p><p> </p><p>Karl continues to look at the boy, he has the face of innocent youth, it's a comfort to Karl's confusion. "Where are you from mister Jacobs?" The boy asks.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes look down, scanning Karl's clothing, he seems to be bewildered by it. "You have a very unique set of clothing on. I don't even know where I could get dye that expensive." </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks down, the realization of how standout-ish Karl's attire is becoming all too apparent. He gets a bit embarrassed. Karl fumbles on his words a bit, trying to come up with a believable lie. "Um...I'm from a...Far, a faraway city." </p><p> </p><p>"What city?" Robin asks. </p><p> </p><p>Karl thinks for a moment, jumbling potential answers. "Um... It-it's L'...R-Rapids..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"L' Rapids?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"L' Rapids?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl nods, swallowing the tenseness building in the back of his throat and kicking himself for giving such a dumb response. The boy continues to stare, slightly unconvinced for a minute or so. His eyes stare right into Karl's soul, causing his throat to close in on itself. Robin backs away, he takes a moment but then smiles. "I've never heard of that place but I'm sure it's lovely!" </p><p> </p><p>Karl breathes a sigh of relief, feeling the tenseness in his body melt away. The boy moves to stand up, brushing the dust off himself. He holds a hand out. "Hey mister, since it seems to be that you've got nowhere to go, didya wanna come and see the village I'm from?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl thinks for a second, he doesn't know who this boy is or where "Not a Very Good Town Town" is. However, he isn't sure of much of anything. Hell, he's not even sure how he's supposed to get back home. Karl shrugs, taking Robin's hand as he helps him up. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." </p><p> </p><p>The boy smiles with a giddiness behind his eyes. He clenches his fists with excitement. "Oh, brilliant! This will be splendid, follow me this way, mister!" </p><p> </p><p>Robin gestures to himself, skipping away. Karl stands for a minute, scratching his head. Everything is moving faster than he would like, however, he was the one who plunged himself into a vortex. Robin looks back over his shoulder. "You comin' mister Jacobs?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl snaps out of his trance. He quickly nods. "Oh yeah, just give me a second."</p><p> </p><p>Karl bends down, picking up his book before making his way over to the young boy. Robin trots joyfully alongside Karl. The young man finds it amusing, Karl barely knows anyone in his life that seems so chipper, well except for one. One young, seventeen-year-old, president of the country he calls home. However, he figures the two have no correlation to each other. "You know, it's been a while since anyone has visited the village," Robin says.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" </p><p> </p><p>Robin nods, looking up at the man. "People don't typically come to our neck of the woods, it's really less of a village now and more so a small community," </p><p> </p><p>Robin leans in, placing a hand to the side of his mouth and whispering as if he fears the trees have ears. "But don't tell mayor Jimmy I said that." </p><p> </p><p>Karl nods, taking the young boy's advice even though he doesn't know who this "Jimmy" fellow is. Robin eyes Karl up and down, looking at him with fascination like he's a child looking through the window of a toy shop. his eyes land on the leather book in Karl's hands which he has tucked gently under his arm. He points to it with an inquisitive eye. "What's that you have there?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks down, his book sits comfortably in the crook of his arm. The glow from the swirl is no more, it simply looks like a painted on symbol. "This?" Karl asks, shaking the book slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Robin nods. "Yeah, that book. What's it for?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl takes the book, placing it in both his hands. He fumbles it around for a second. <em>"To be honest kid, I'm not all too sure myself."</em> He thinks.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't say that aloud though, he simply turns his head and smiles, feeding another lie. "It's a journal." </p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes grow wide with curiosity. "A journal!" He parrots. </p><p> </p><p>Karl hums, gently flipping through the old relic's pages. "It's where I keep a log of all the...Adventures I go on." </p><p> </p><p>"You're an adventurer?!" Robin asks giddily. </p><p> </p><p>Karl chuckles at the boy's excitement, closing the book and placing it back under his arm. "You bet." </p><p> </p><p>Karl finds the young boy's starstruck fascination with him amusing, he can't recall the last time someone gawked at him like that. The two continue to stroll along, weaving between the many trees and striking up playful conversation with one another. If Karl was being honest, he quite likes this Robin boy, he reminds him of a close friend. Although he isn't too sure why. After a while, a thought hits the man. "Hey, Robin?" Karl asks.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looks up. "Mhm?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks around for a minute, seeing if he can see anyone else. "Where are your mom and dad?" </p><p> </p><p>The question draws a frown on the young boy's face. His pace slows from a skip to a walk. He looks down a bit, kicking at the ground with his torn leather boots. "Oh, my mum and dad?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl begins to worry he struck a wrong chord with the boy, he feels bad for asking the question. Silence hangs in the air for a second or so till Robin pipes up again. "They...They died some time ago." </p><p> </p><p>A hand shoots up to Karl's mouth as he gasps slightly. If he felt bad before now he feels terrible. Karl quickly tries to apologize "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," </p><p> </p><p>Robin interjects. "No it's fine, it was a while ago so I'm at least somewhat past it." </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks down at the boy, worrisome. "You sure you're ok?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Robin takes a deep breath before looking up at Karl and giving him a weak smile with a thumbs-up. "Doin' just fine." </p><p> </p><p>Karl nods, figuring he shouldn't press the boy anymore although a lingering sense of guilt lies in the pit of his stomach. The two walk in silence the rest of the way, taking in the sights of the forest until they reach the outskirts. Robin's face perks up again, he jumps while pointing into the distance. "There it is! Not a Very Good Town Town!" </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks where the young boy is pointing. A small town sits amongst the trees, isolated from the rest of the world. Smokestacks rise from the chimneys of the wooden built homes. The roads are made of cobblestone and seem to be worn down by time and the feet of those who've walked upon them. At the center of the town sits a fountain, water pours out from the top. It's silver, basic yet still charming. Besides the homes sits a campfire, it's unlit. There are no other roads leading into the village other than the one Karl and the young boy stands on. Suddenly, he understands why nobody ever visits this place. "Come on mister Jacobs!" Robin calls.</p><p> </p><p>He's run up a little further up the road, waving for Karl to join him. Karl nods, making his way towards Robin. "Coming." He says. The two continue to walk side-by-side, picking up the pace slightly. Karl stands, mouth agape as he enters the town. Among all the old-style, 18th century homes he feels widely out of place. Robin turns around, stretching his arms out in enthusiasm, displaying the town as best he can. "Well, what do ya think?"</p><p> </p><p>Karl finds himself at a loss for words, everything about this situation, this place feels surreal. Almost as if he were dreaming. His mouth moves but no words leave. "It's...Great..." </p><p> </p><p>Robin grins brightly, he looks like a child showing their father something they built and receiving praise from it. "I'm glad you like it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey boy!" A voice shouts. </p><p> </p><p>The two turn their heads. Standing on the doorstep to one of the houses is a woman. She leans against the oak doorframe of her home. A cigar is between her fingers, smoke still rising from the tip. She wears a purple robe, it hangs loosely around her shoulders. Her face is caked in makeup but you can still see her age spots and wrinkles. Her face doesn't carry any sort of vibe similar to Robin's. It's cold, dominating, cynical, and worn down with time. "Yes miss Helga?" Robin replies. </p><p> </p><p>The old lady takes another inhale on her cigar, blowing a ring of smoke out after. She turns, eyes judgemental. Karl feels his body shiver all over. "Who's this fella you brought here?" </p><p>Robin turns back to look at Karl, he smiles while answering the old hag's question. "This is mister Karl Jacobs, I found him in the woods!" </p><p> </p><p>The lady raises an eyebrow, looking Karl up and down. Karl feels vulnerable, exposed. He fears that the lady can see right into his soul. "You found him in the woods?" </p><p> </p><p>Robin nods. "Yes, ma'am." </p><p> </p><p>Helga takes one last blow of her cigarette before throwing it down to her crosswalk, crushing it under the brown slippers she wears. She makes her way over to Karl, there's sexual tension in her stride, one that would be much more endearing and stimulating in her youth. She keeps a hand on her hip and an inquisitive eye on Karl. The man feels his stomach tighten, fearing for the worst. The old lady stops only a foot or so away from Karl, she looks him up and down once more, taking in every feature of his. Karl feels like he's being picked apart like meat torn off the bone. "Oddly dressed fellow he is," Helga says.</p><p> </p><p>Karl swallows hard. Convincing a boy about who you are and where you're from is an easy task. Convincing an old lady is a much harder challenge. He fears being found out, being caught. Sweat droplets fall from the man's brow. "Says he's from a place called L'Rapids." Robin says</p><p> </p><p>Karl cringes internally at the name. Helga raises an eyebrow, unconvinced of the boy's story. She readjusts her posture to lean on her hip and cross her arms. "I've never heard of L'Rapids." </p><p> </p><p>Karl swallows his nerves, sticking up for himself and he feels his knees tremble. "It's ah...Pretty far away from here. Not surprised that you've never heard of it." </p><p> </p><p>Helga walks behind Karl, making circles around the trembling man. "Mhm, and what's a fella like you doin' in our neck of the woods?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karl feels his throat close in. <em>"Come on! Think of something! Say something!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm an adventurer. I was traveling, looking for new places but I uh..." </p><p> </p><p>He tries to think of something, anything that's even mildly believable. "Got hit in the face by a tree branch, got separated from my horse, and blackedout I guess..." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That sounds realistic."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robin pipes up, coming to Karl's defense. "It's true! I found him in the woods, out cold. Swore he was dead." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Trust me kid, I almost wished I was."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Helga stops in front of Karl, her face unreadable. Karl shoots her a very forced and awkward smile, trying to sell his story. The lady ponders for a moment, not saying a word. It's tense, Karl wishes he could just melt away, become one with the Earth. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Helga drops her arms and smiles slightly. She places a hand on her left hip, leaning into it as she speaks. "Well mister, Karl Jacobs. It's a pleasure to meet you." </p><p> </p><p>Karl breathes a heavy sigh of relief. "Nice to meet you too." He says. </p><p> </p><p>Helga's face melts away from it's cold and cynical disposition and morphs into that of kindness but with a hint of sensuality. "So," She begins, drawing her words out.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is this L'Rapids you speak of? I've never heard of it." </p><p> </p><p>Karl jostles his thoughts again, adding to his ever-growing web of lies. "It's ah, far North...North..." </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Helga hums. </p><p> </p><p>She moves her hand, letting her middle and index fingers touch the center of Karl's chest. Karl freezes, unsure of what is going on and why the sudden warmness from the old lady. Helga creeps closer and she lets her fingers tip-toe up Karl's chest, slowly. "Must be lovely, also," </p><p> </p><p>She lets her red painted nails dig a bit into the fabric of Karl's sweater, her eyes coming down to look at where his fingers lay. Karl doesn't move, he doesn't do much of anything. He feels his heart beat rapidly, but not out of arousal, it beats simply out of panic. "What lovely colours your cloak is made of," </p><p> </p><p>Helga reaches both her hands down, snaking them up Karl's sides and then clutching at his hood. An embarrassing amount of blush takes over Karl's pale face.  "We can't get dye this expensive around these parts, you must be rich." </p><p> </p><p>Karl swallows hard, trying to push down the nervousness building in his stomach. A finger comes up to tip Karl had down, meeting Helga's gaze. The old lady presses herself slightly into Karl, he tenses more. "Also, L'Rapids. How exotic sounding." </p><p> </p><p>Karl's mind buzzes, unsure of what to do. He wants nothing more than to leave, to get this old hag off him but his legs lock in place, he's stuck in a flustered and panicked mess. "Is that Spanish? You know, Spanish is my first language." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" Karl manages to croak out, voice hitching with every breath.</p><p> </p><p>The old lady giggles softly, she reaches up, placing her mouth beside the man's ear. Karl feels a bone-chilling shiver run down his back. " Eres sexy, mi hombre." </p><p> </p><p>Karl's mind screams for help, for a way out of this situation. He wishes to go back to the old lady who looked at him like an intruder to their town because at least then he wasn't being borderline sexually harassed by a woman far past her prime. "Helga!" A booming voice echoes. </p><p> </p><p>The old lady groans, backing away from Karl. The young man immediately relaxes, feeling like he's about to collapse on the floor. He looks up, standing in the doorway, where Helga stood first, is a man. He looks unimpressed, arms crossed and tapping his foot to the cobblestone walkway. The man is bulky in build, also looks to be as old if not a little bit older than Helga. His hair is jet black. A well-kept mustache sits just under his nose, the ends curling up slightly. His eyes are brown, stern, and bold. He wears a white and brown tunic, it's ironed out and doesn't show a trace of dirt, unlike Robin's attire. He looks to be rather peeved but not surprised. Helga rolls her eyes, mimicking the man's posture almost as if to silently mock him. "What is it, Jimmy?" </p><p> </p><p>The man unfolds his arms, making his way towards the woman. "What do you mean 'what is it?' I saw you, what you did too," </p><p> </p><p>The old man points right at Karl. "That man over there." </p><p> </p><p>Helga scoffs. "What? I was just welcoming him to our town." </p><p> </p><p>"That was no welcoming, you were coming onto him." Jimmy retorts. </p><p> </p><p>Helga groans dramatically, something in Karl's gut tells him that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. "Why can't you just let me have my fun, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>The old man jumps up, getting firey with his response. "Fun? What fun? You're trying to get with another man!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe I am, so what?" </p><p> </p><p>"So what?!" Now he's fuming. "So, I'm your husband!" </p><p> </p><p>Karl winces a bit, biting the inside of his cheek while he watches the old couple bicker. Robin comes up beside Karl, leaning over to whisper to him. "They're always like this. Miss Helga here has slept with every man in this town, as well as every man that's ever come through here." </p><p> </p><p>Karl nods in understanding. "I see..." </p><p> </p><p>The married couple continues to fight, shouting at each other so loudly you'd swear anyone within one hundred miles of the town could hear em'. After minutes of fighting and Karl and Robin simply standing in silence, observing. Helga takes one more jab, almost spitting her words. "This is why I don't give you dunderhead no more!" </p><p> </p><p>She flicks her grey, curled hair and walks away. She walks with the same grace as she did upon approaching Karl. "I'll just give my services to someone who cares." </p><p> </p><p>With that closing statement, she walks off. Presumable to another man's house. Jimmy sighs, rubbing his lower back, trying to calm himself down. He makes his way towards Karl and the boy. "I'm terribly sorry about my wife, she's," </p><p> </p><p>The old man looks off into the distance as she enters a different house. "Impossible." </p><p> </p><p>"You can say that again," Karl mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy stretches his back once more before reaching a hand out to the younger man. "Name's Jimmy. I'm the mayor of this here town." </p><p> </p><p>Karl takes the old man's hand, shaking it firmly. "Name's Karl Jacobs." </p><p> </p><p>The old man lets out a soft laugh, routed deep in his belly. "It ain't much but it's home." </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy looks down at Robin, smiling kindly at the boy. "I see you've met our boy here, Robin." </p><p> </p><p>Robin grins, his face still filled with the same gentle sweetness it had when Karl first met him. He smiles. "Sure have, great little fella." </p><p> </p><p>Karl ruffles the boy's hair through his hat which earns a chuckle from him. "So, what brings a young man such as yourself to a town like this?" Jimmy asks.</p><p> </p><p>Karl looks up, meeting the old man's gaze. It's kind and inviting, there's also a tinge of something else hidden underneath but he can't quite pinpoint what it is. Karl smiles, scratching the top of his head. "Well, I was just exploring but I got knocked out. That's when Robin here found me, told me he wanted to show me your town." </p><p>Jimmy leans back on one foot, smiling. "Is that so?" </p><p> </p><p>Robin nods enthusiastically. "He's a real great bloke," </p><p> </p><p>Robin looks up to Karl, his eyes filled with hope and pleading. "Do you think you'll stay here?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl stops to think for a moment, while he's sure he doesn't want to stay here forever, Lord knows he'd miss home. He also has zero ideas on how to get back to his own time period. He figures it might take a bit. "Maybe for a day or so, I got nothing better to do with my time, plus you all seem like a lovely bunch." </p><p>"Well," Karl continues, looking over his shoulder, towards the home Helga went into. "Most of you at least." </p><p> </p><p>Robin springs up with gitty excitement. "Oh, that's great!" </p><p> </p><p>The pure joy on the boy's face is enough to light up an entire city, Karl can't help but smile. Robin turns to look at Jimmy, he tilts his head to the side. "Where's he gonna stay Mr.Jimmy?" </p><p> </p><p>The mayor looks around, scanning the town for a minute or so. His eyes land on the campsite right beside the houses. "You can stay there if you wish." He points to it. </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks, it doesn't seem to be the most comfortable place to rest but at the same time, it is at least a place to lay his head. He nods. "Sure, sounds good." </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy claps his hands together. "Fantastic, I'll go get you some tent supplies and you should be all set." </p><p> </p><p>Karl gives an understanding nod to which, Jimmy walks away. "Oh, this is going to be great!" Robin exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>He looks like a kid on Christmas morning. "It's been ages since anyone has visited this town! I'm gonna go tell everyone about this!" </p><p> </p><p>With those words, Robin runs off. Skipping with every step and whistling to himself. Karl smiles as he watches the boy leave, it's nice to feel so wanted by others. Karl huffs, turning to make his way to the campsite. It sits in the shade, large spruce trees surround it. The air smells that of pine and a hint of smoke. Around the pile of wood for the fire are a series of logs carved into benches, presumably for people to sit on. Karl takes a seat on one of the wooden benches. He lets out a massive sigh, he feels wiped. Today has been more than enough excitement to last the young man a lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>Karl looks down at his book. The green swirl placed on top of the rough leather cover. He opens it, sighing as he flips the pages. They feel brittle to the touch. Karl searches and scans the book for information, mostly information on how to get back home. He thinks about all the insane stories he'll be able to tell once he gets back if he gets back. How he'll be able to gloat to Sapnap, Quackity, and the others about the crazy things he saw. That is if they actually believe him. "Hello," </p><p> </p><p>Karl almost jumps out of his skin, he slams the book shut. He diverts his eyes from where they were, slowly lifting them to look for who spoke to him. His eyes land straight ahead and Karl almost feels his jaw fall open. He swears it's not real, it can't be real. He struggles to wrap his head around the man sitting across the firepit from him. A man, with a circular white mask, sits. A derpy and simplistic smile drawn on the front. He wears a green cloak that obscures more of his body. The hood is over his head, giving the man a mysterious flare. Small tuffs of sandy blonde hair stick out. The man sits, hands in his lap and tall. The beady black dots on the mask look right through him. </p><p> </p><p><em>"There is no way..." </em> Karl thinks. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hello..." He manages to say. </p><p> </p><p>The green man chuckles a bit, it almost sounds like a wheeze. "You new here?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl nods, his eyes still wide with shock and pure confusion. "I'm just...Ah, passing through..." </p><p> </p><p>The mysterious man nods, crossing his arms in the process. "I see, I see." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," </p><p> </p><p>The man pauses for a moment. "Karl Jacobs." </p><p> </p><p>Karl's heartbeat stops, his breathing catches on himself. A stillness hangs in the air, it's stuffy and unbearable. Karl almost fears asking the question plaguing his brain, but it itches. He asks."How did you...How'd ya know that's my name?" </p><p> </p><p>The green cloaked man chuckles a bit, it feels earie to hear the man laugh. "That little boy, Robin. Keeps talking about you." </p><p> </p><p>Karl swallows a ball of nerves and chuckles timidly. "Oh, right. Curious fellow, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>The man nods, relaxing his stance so it's sitting more comfortably on the log. "I'm Cornelious by the way." </p><p> </p><p>Karl nods<em>. "Ok, it's not the same name but still." </em></p><p> </p><p>Cornelious tilts his head, watching Karl's every movement. "What's wrong, cat caught your tongue?" </p><p> </p><p>Karl snaps out of his trance. "Oh, yeah...I'm fine just a little overwhelmed is all." </p><p> </p><p>Cornelious nods. "That's understandable I guess." </p>

<p>The green hooded man moves to stand up, dusting his cloak. "Well, it was nice to get acquainted with you but I best be off." </p>

<p>Cornelious gives a quick wave before turning to leave. "Good night." </p>

<p>"Good night," Karl replies.</p>

<p>The brunette sits in silence as the familiar man walks away. He says nothing, he doesn't know what to say let alone what to think. The man looks like a spitting image of someone he knows, he sounds like someone he knows. But he can't be who he thinks he is, that wouldn't make sense.</p>

<p>Karl's mind still buzzes with unanswered questions, his vision hazes, so much so he doesn't even notice when Jimmy approaches him. "You good there boy?" </p>

<p>Karl comes back to reality, he looks up at the old man. He holds a couple of camping stacks and a tent. Jimmy smiles a bit with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Karl fights to find words for a moment or so. "Y-yeah I'm fine. This is all just very...Different."</p><p>The old man hums as he places the camoing supplies on the ground. "I can only imagine, well. I hope you do get comfortable here. Don't worry, we don't bite...Well, Helga might, but the rest of us won't." </p><p>Karl chuckles a bit at the man's words. Jimmy stretches his arms and lets out a massive sigh. "Well, I'd better head in for the night but if you need any help setting things up, feel free to ask me or anyone else for help." </p><p>Karl nods with a bright smile. "Thanks," </p><p>"No problem," Jimmy says before taking his leave. </p><p>It takes Karl a couple of minutes to fully set up the tent, it's a struggle and it doesn't look the prettiest but it'll do. Karl goes to lay down in the basic white tent, pulling the blankets he was given around his shoulders. He tilts his head to the left, looking at the book still placed in his hands. He flips through the pages slowly. The words fly by but he doesn't register a thing on them. He closes the book and pulls it close to his chest. <br/>Today has been nothing short of disorienting and exhausting. He wonders if it is all an elaborate dream. Karl closes his eyes and slowly drifts off into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>"Mr.Jacobs!!" </p><p>Karl springs awake. His eyes shoot wide as he looks around his tent. His eyes land on Robin who stands in a panic at the front of the tent. He looks concerned with a mixture of absolute terror. Karl brings a hand up to his chest, trying to slow his heartbeat. "What's wrong?" He asks. </p><p>Robin swallows hard, preparing to speak. His words are frantic. "Someone...Someone's been murdered!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit, this took me forever. I'm so sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure it was good. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. If you liked this chapter consider leaving a comment or a kudo because it helps with the reach of the story. </p><p>Anyways, much love.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not gonna lie, I'm really proud of this. We are indeed popping off. I hope you guys enjoy this book as much as I am enjoying writing it. </p><p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>